Mt Lady x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: Another corruption tf story :)


The art above is NOT mine

Y/N POV

I was sitting on my throne in my headquarters as I was thinking of who to be my next target. 'Who should be my next target? Maybe another one of the students? No, that would be too suspicious and I don't need any unwanted attention until I grow my forces.' "Having trouble thinking of who to target next, boss?" "Yes, I can't think of anyone to convert to join us without drawing a lot of attention to us." "Maybe some fresh air will help me think or try to find someone to corrupt. You two, please watch over the base while I'm gone." "But Y/N, what if you get noticed and caught by the heroes." "They don't know what "Fuhai" looks like plus the only people that do know me are the students of 1-A of the U.A. so as long as I stay away from that place, I'll be fine." "Yes Y/N!" they saluted as I walked out of my headquarters and towards the city to find someone to corrupt. I was currently walking through the city looking for my next target but no one caught my eye until I saw the pro hero, Mt. Lady, walking out of a nearby store. 'Jackpot.' I thought to myself as I then thought of a plan to get her alone.

A cliche and over used plan then popped up to my mind. 'Ugh, this plan is all I could up with...' *sigh* 'It will have to do.' I waited until the streets weren't so busy and there was only a couple of people walking around. Then it was time to put my stupid idea to action. I quickly ran up to Mt. Lady. "Mt. Lady! Please come with me, my younger sibling is being attacked by villains nearby!" "What?! Quick lead me there and I'll take care of them!" I then led to to an abandoned construction work site where the "attack" was. When we got to the construction site, she noticed that there was no one here. "Hey, where's the villains?" "Right here." I said before opening up the hole in my palm and spraying her in the face with my corrupting gas when she turned to look at me. "Gah!" she yelped out as the gas hit in the face causing to fall to her knees and cough. "What was *cough* *cough* that?!" That Mt. Lady is my quirk which will corrupt anyone that inhales it, into monster who are loyal one hundred percent to me." "Speaking of which..." I said as I noticed that the gas is starting to take effect.

Her transformation soon began with her feet were the first being changed. Her feet began to grow until they burst out of her boots. Mt. Lady horrified and shocked at what's happening to her, could only say one thing as she could only watch as her feet continued to grow and change. "W-Who are you and what are your goals?!" she shouted at me. I then crouched down beside her. "My real name is none of your concern but you can call me by my villain name "Fuhai". I said while looking at her feet as they eventually stopped growing. *sigh* "At least they stopped growing." she breathed a sigh of relief. "That's just the first part of your corruption." "W-What?" after saying that the next part of her corruption started as her legs and arms bulked up and grew causing her to stand up as her leggings(?) and gloves slowly transformed until her hands looked like large reptilian claws with sharp nails. Her legs then joined in as they morphed into dinosaur like legs (A/N: I don't know the exact term for those kind of legs in the art above.) with her toenails becoming long and sharp just like her fingernails.

Mt. Lady's torso was next as it her body and breasts swelled up causing her to moan out a little in pain and pleasure from feeling her body grow along with her breasts. Her already transformed legs and arms then changed into a dark shade of green. Mt. Lady's body was next to change as it became a paler shade of green. Her head began to transform as the final phase of her transformation kicked in. Her eye mask turned a dark shade of green just like her arms and legs did. Mt. Lady's head soon after started to change s her face pushed out until a reptile like snout and her teeth became sharp like a crocodile's. A pair of peach colored horns soon pushed out of her head replacing the purple one that were a part of her mask. The final part of her to change was when she felt a growing pressure in her tail bone until a large reptile like tail sprouted above her shapely rear. Her platinum blonde hair had also changed to a slightly darker color. Her mind then raced as new feeling began to take control. Feelings such as loyalty, and lust for me.

The transformation was finished as Mt. Lady stood before me, reborn. She then kneeled before me and with a deeper voice she said. "What are your orders, Fuhai." "Rise and please, call me by my real name, Y/N L/N." "As you command, Y/N." she then rose up and I noticed that she was a good foot taller than me. Since I was six feet tall, she was pretty tall. "Come on. Let's go back to my headquarters. We can the secret path I know of so we don't draw attention to ourselves." I told her as I motioned for her to follow me. After a while of walking, we made it to my base. I opened up the front door. "I'm back and I brought a new recruit." Ochako, Rebecca and Melissa soon showed up after hearing me that I came back. "You might know her as Mt. Lady." I said as I made my to my personal quarters. "I'm going to take a shower." Mt. Lady soon followed me and waited in my room while I was taking a shower. After about fifteen minutes later I finished my shower and got my boxers on and went to my bed. I saw that Mt. Lady was waiting for me with a lustful look in her eyes as she eyed down by toned body.

"I heard rumors about how you would pleasure your freshly transformed girls so I want a taste of how good you are." "I was already planning to do so." I grinned as I removed my boxers and cast them to the side. She then did the same with her dark green scale like bra that covered her large breasts. I then walked up to her and kissed on her reptilian snout. "Let's just skip the foreplay shall we?" she asked. "Agreed." I replied back to her as we moved to my king sized bed. She laid on her back showing me her pussy. I then lined up my above average sized dick before sliding it into her. "Yeeees!~ I've been waiting for this!" she moaned out. I then slid in and out of her vagina causing the both of us to moan and grunt in bliss. "Yes, YES! Harder, FASTER!" she roared out as I picked up my pace while simultaneously thrusting harder into her. During this she reached and grasped her enormous breasts and kneaded them like dough while also pinching her dark green nipples. Not long after she reached her climax as she let out a long and loud mix of a moan and roar as her pussy clamped onto my shaft like a vice like grip. This feeling along with her juices rushing onto my dick caused to cum as well. I then collapsed onto her bulky body as she was panting with her tongue lolled out. She quickly fell asleep soon after with me thinking 'God, I love my quirk.' as I soon joined her.


End file.
